


Sometimes They Wonder

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Cabin Pressure Week, Gen, carolyn didn't go for gordon's plane, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: Part of the Cabin Pressure Week works.Day 4: AU - Snippets for each of the 4 main characters





	

**Carolyn:**

Getting a divorce was the right thing to do. Gordon wasn’t a very good man, he was a cheating and lying bastard, and on top of that he wasn’t even a good dad to Arthur.

Carolyn thought about going for her soon-to-be-ex-husband’s pride and joy, his 16 seater plane. In the end she decided against it. The reasonable thing to do was going for the house, the car and an obscene amount of money, part of which she put into a trust fund for Arthur in case anything should ever happen to her.

Sometimes though she wondered what would have happened if she had gone for the plane. 

 

**Douglas:**

Douglas was content, not happy, but mostly content. Being a captain at Air England came with a more than sufficient pay-check, job security, and great benefits in the form of lovely stewardesses. He loved his wife and daughter but he was also kind of restless and bored. This may have been the biggest contributor to his cheating and smuggling schemes, the last of which having been a much closer call than he would have preferred. If he hadn’t noticed that his old friend Derek was one of the customs officers on duty the kimono incident may have had a completely different outcome. He really ought to be more careful in the future.

Sometimes though he wondered whether or not he would be happier working for a smaller company with less pay but more adventure.

 

**Arthur:**

Being happy was Arthur’s natural state of mind. During and after the divorce he had days that weren’t as brilliant as others but soon enough those days were almost forgotten. He had his mum and she was more than enough to keep him happy.

With her help as well as the help of some very patient tutors he finished school with very respectable grades. Not knowing what line of work would be right for him, he volunteered for a few weeks at Fitton Farm which was part of the Agricultural College. His favourite animal was a docile cow called Gerti. Next he worked at the local animal shelter, taking the dogs for walks, grooming and feeding the cats or cleaning the rabbits’ cages. In the end it came to no one’s surprise that he asked his mum if they could adopt a cockapoo which he had named Snoopadoop. After one look in Arthur’s hopeful face and at the cute little puppy he was petting she very reluctantly agreed. Truth to be told, she was thinking about getting a dog anyway but Arthur didn’t need to know that.

In the end Arthur made his hobby of playing crazy golf into his job when he started working at the Fitton Crazy Golf Course. Years later when the owner went into retirement he was happy to know that the place would be in good hands with his most loyal employee.

Sometimes though Arthur wondered what would have happened if his mum had gone for his dad’s plane. Maybe he would have become a pilot instead of running his own small business.

 

**Martin:**

He almost couldn’t believe it. After several tries he had finally succeeded in getting his license and becoming a fully qualified pilot. The job hunt wasn’t easy for him though, for the first few years he worked at small companies, doing newspaper deliveries or flying tourists around. With more experience came more confidence and after a few years he landed his first job at a big airline, flying all the planes he only could have dreamt of when he was a kid.

Jetting all around the world meant that he didn’t manage to see his family as often as he would have liked. Missing birthdays and anniversaries became almost normal and if it hadn’t been for compassionate leave he would haven even missed his dad’s funeral. In the end he made his peace with this part of his work since being able to fly and actually getting paid to do what he loved was worth it.

Sometimes though he wondered whether or not his parents would have been prouder of him if he had followed in his father’s footsteps and had become an electrician.


End file.
